Hijo de Cielo y Tierra
by ChuaghanYeoja
Summary: Estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para que el dejara de sufrir, incluso si eso significaba sacrificar su propia felicidad. El ya había hecho mucho por ella, más de lo que cualquier otra persona en el mundo había hecho. Amaba demasiado a ese chico de deslumbrante sonrisa y dulce presencia como para que pasara por lo mismo que ella. (TsunaxEnmaFem!) (Genderbender).
1. Yo quiero ayudarte

_**Ciaossu:3**_

 **Bien, esta es solo otra de mis raras historias. Un tanto común y cliché.**

 _ **Advertencias:**_

 **-Alto contenido de genderbender. (Mucho, demasiado en ¡Extremo!)**

 **-Estupideces cursis.**

 **-Palabrerío sin sentido.**

 **-Drama.**

 _Están advertidos…_

* * *

 _ **Hijo de Cielo y Tierra**_

 _ **Objetivo 1**_

 _ **Yo quiero ayudarte**_

" _ **Porque te amo aunque tú no me ames."**_

* * *

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Tsuna-kun?

Él la miró con cautela, pensando cuidadosamente todo lo que habían planeado días atrás.

 _¿Estaba bien lo que iban a hacer?_

 _¿Eran capaces de mentir de una manera tan pérfida a sus amigos y seres queridos?_

 _¿Estaba bien involucrar de una manera tan cruel a su mejor amiga, la persona que mejor lo entendía en el mundo?_

Él sabía que eso no era correcto. Que estaba mal desde cualquier punto de vista social, político y religioso. ¡Esto era un vil pecado! Pero no le importaba, ya había esperado mucho tiempo, y no encontraba alguna manera de que ella, _Sasagawa Kyoko-chan_ , hiciera caso de su inútil persona. Mares de años eran los que llevaba esperando por poder tener una oportunidad con esa chica. La ídolo de su escuela. Esa chica le había robado el aliento desde el primer día en que la vio. Simplemente se había enamorado de ella. Sin profundidades o íntimos sentimentalismos.

Tsuna no contestó a su pregunta.

Solo se quedó en silencio, pensando y sobre pensando. Notó que quería decir algo, pero las palabras no lograban salir de su boca, solo se quedaban estancadas en su garganta. El empezó a emitir un aura depresiva, melancólica. Entonces, lo miró, y logró ver la ambivalencia que sucumbía a su afligido corazón. Aflicción que solo podía ser causada por un _amor no correspondido._ Enma sentía pena por su mejor amigo y por ella misma, ambos pasaban por la misma terrible situación. Ambos eran seres inexistentes e insignificantes para la persona que amaban. La misma tristeza de él comenzó a embargarla, sintió como su corazón y el de Tsuna se entrelazaban en el mismo amargo y despiadado sentimiento.

Ellos dos eran débiles y frágiles hojas de papel, maltratadas por el destino, mientras que el infortunio y la desgracia eran un fuego oprimente y avasallador, ese fuego los consumía en carne viva en ese momento. Los consumía sin pena ni culpa. Los consumía dolorosamente mientras se burlaba de su pena y desdicha.

 _Ambos eran unos inútiles con corazones rotos y endebles esperanzas._

Sentía que ella podía aliviar la pena de Tsuna, aliviarla por lo menos un poco. Ella tenía la respuesta para mitigar el roto y destrozado corazón de _Tsunayoshi._ Amaba demasiado a ese chico de deslumbrante sonrisa y dulce presencia como para que pasara por lo mismo que ella.

 _Amor no correspondido._

Estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para que el dejara de sufrir, incluso si eso significaba sacrificar su propia felicidad. Él ya había hecho mucho por ella, más de lo que cualquier otra persona en el mundo había hecho. De alguna manera tenía que regresarle todo, y esta era la forma en la que podía mostrar su gratitud hacia a él…

-Tsuna-kun…

Su voz sonaba insegura pero decidida. La pelirroja sabía que esta decisión le traería la más grande de las calamidades, pero no estaba actuando por su bien propio. Actuaba por el _"bien"_ de Tsuna.

 _Actuaba como toda una joven enamorada. Capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por el chico que ama._

Él pareció salir de su trance, un tanto perdido y perturbado pero logró enfocar su vista en su acompañante. La miró una vez más, dispuesta a hacer lo que él le pidiera, ella no merecía eso. No, a ella nunca podría dañarla de esa forma. Nunca podría ser capaz de lastimar a su mejor amiga.

-Enma-chan, creo que sería mejor que no…

Puso una mano sobre su hombro y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Con decisión y firmeza. Sin vacilaciones. Se sorprendió, nunca había visto esa mirada tan decidida por parte de ella, y ya llevaban bastante tiempo de conocerse. En su mente, se conocían de toda una vida.

-Tsuna… ¿a ti te gusta esa chica, no?

No comprendía a donde quería llegar Enma realmente, pero aun así contestó con un leve asentimiento de cabeza. Enma solo sintió como su corazón se quebraba una vez más.

-Entonces si es así…no tienes por qué sentirte culpable por lo que vamos a hacer.-quitó la mano de su hombro y se dirigió a la ventana de la habitación de Tsuna, observando como sus guardianes y los de Tsuna, además de todos sus aliados, comenzaban a llegar.-yo prometí que te ayudaría con esto, y es una promesa que pienso cumplir, Tsuna-kun. Enserio…-se mordió un poco el labio por la impotencia.-…no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí.

-Enma-chan, pero…esto es demasiado. En verdad, no tienes que hacerlo.-dijo acercándose a su lado.-no quiero que esto dañe nuestra amistad. ¡Esto no es cualquier cosa!

La sola idea de que esto pudiera crear una herida o incluso que destruyera su amistad con la jefa de los _Shimon._ Su relación amistosa más fuerte, extraordinaria e importante, le aterrorizaba. Le asustaba y torturaba demasiado perder a Enma.

 _¿Y si él y Enma ya no se veían de la misma manera después de esto?_

 _¿Y si nunca podían volver a tenerse la confianza que se tenían ahora?_

 _¿Y si nunca volvían a hablarse?_

 _¿Y si nunca volvían a ser mejores amigos?_

 _Entonces… ¿Qué sería de él, Sawada Tsunayoshi?_

Se conmovió por las palabras de su amigo. Aun así, esas palabras tuvieron el efecto contrario al que deseaba el _Vongola_. En lugar de hacer retroceder a Enma, de hacerla desistir de su lunático plan, la hicieron convencerse más de que debía ayudarlo.

 _Él se preocupaba una vez más por ella, y ella pagaría esa amabilidad._

-Nuestra amistad no se dañará.-Tsuna puso especial atención a la chica.-más bien se fortalecerá. Yo mejor que nadie se lo que se siente tener cerca a la persona que amas y no poder hacer nada, y eso, te hace sentir impotente...frustrado.-miró directo a los ojos chocolate una vez más.-No quiero que sigas sufriendo por eso, Tsuna-kun…si hacemos esto, Kyoko-san se fijara en ti, te lo aseguro. Además, los " _inútiles"_ debemos ayudarnos entre nosotros _._ -dijo sonriéndole de forma noble y sincera.

-Enma-chan…-la cálida sonrisa de Enma le había dado la confianza que necesitaba para poder seguir con el plan que anteriormente estaba pensando en abandonar.-…gracias. Muchas gracias.

-No tienes nada que agradecer.

-¡Pero claro que sí! Gracias a ti podré…

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió las palabras del _Vongola._ Bastaron solo unos cuantos golpes para que después Gokudera mostrara su cabeza por un pequeño espacio entre la pared y la puerta.

-Juudaime, lamento interrumpirlo, pero todos han llegado ya, y lo esperan a usted y a Enma en la sala.

-Gokudera-kun, dile a todos que bajaremos en unos minutos.

La tormenta solo hizo un leve gesto y bajo para acatar la orden del capo.

El momento había llegado, y ambos jefes lo sabían. La hora de ejecutar su plan por fin había llegado. Se miraban un tanto incomodos y avergonzados por lo que a continuación tendrían que hacer y decir frente a sus amigos. Ninguno tenía experiencia en esos temas, así que por lo tanto, llevar a cabo su plan sería un tanto difícil y complicado.

-Creo que deberíamos de bajar ya, Tsuna-kun. Todos nos esperan.-se dirigió a la puerta sin esperar respuesta de Tsuna.

-Oh, sí. Claro, bajemos ahora.-comenzó a seguirla mientras un leve y pequeño sonrojo se formaba en ambos chicos. Sabían que cuando dieran la noticia a sus guardianes y a todos los demás, se los comería la vergüenza.

-Enma-chan, apropósito… ¿a ti también te gusta alguien, verdad?-preguntó tímidamente, rascándose una mejilla y esquivando la mirada de su amiga. En realidad hace tiempo que quería hacerle esa pregunta a la pelirroja. Siempre la veía sonrojándose y suspirando soñadoramente cuando miraba al _cielo_ , e incluso, su propia _Súper Intuición_ se lo decía. Además, Enma se lo había confirmado inconscientemente solo hace unos minutos.- " _Yo mejor que nadie se lo que se siente tener cerca a la persona que amas y no poder hacer nada"._

Ella se congeló.

 _¿La habían descubierto?_

-¿Eh?-fue inevitable que la sangre se acumulara en sus mejillas-¡Por supuesto que no!-su cara se tornó tan roja como su cabello. Tsuna hizo una mueca que indicaba que no le creía.

-Enma-chan…-soltó suavemente mientras se acercaba.-No tienes por qué escondérmelo. Yo…yo sé que a ti te gusta alguien, tu misma lo dijiste hace unos minutos…

Quería y deseaba golpearse por ser tan _dame._ Ella sola se había delatado ante él, _Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun,_ el amor de su vida.

 _¿Por qué tenía que ser tan idiota?_

-Enma-chan…sé que este debe de ser un tema bastante penoso para ti. Bueno, incluso para mí lo es. Pero aun así, quiero que sepas que no tienes que mentirme a mí sobre esto. Tú mejor que nadie sabe sobre mis sentimientos hacia Kyoko-chan.-una herida más fue directo al corazón de Enma, una herida que la ataco sin compasión, ni piedad.-y es por eso que también me gustaría que me tuvieras la confianza para decirme quien es ese _chico_ al que tanto amas.

Tsunayoshi no mentía, enserio tenía un real y sugestivo interés por saber quién era el hombre que hacia suspirar con tanta ternura y devoción a su mejor amiga.

-Tal vez…yo también pudiera ayudarte, ya sabes, así como tú me ayudarás a mí.-ofreció tímidamente.

Su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró al máximo. Casi podía sentir como el corazón se le salía del pecho. Tsuna solo la miraba tranquilo, expectante a una respuesta por parte de ella.

Tan solo le diría la _verdad_. El silencio comenzaba a hacerse incómodo para ambos.

-Yo ya no puedo hacer eso, Tsuna-kun.-la voz de Enma sonó demasiado dolida. Él lo notó.- _él_ ya tiene a alguien más en su vida. Bueno, más bien, pronto la tendrá.-susurro para ella misma lo último, mientras le daba la espalda.-Simplemente yo ya no tengo oportunidad con él, Tsuna-kun. En realidad, nunca la tuve…

Tsuna sintió que nunca debió haber abierto la boca. Ahora había hecho sentir mal a una de las personas más especiales y valiosas de su vida.

Y simplemente, no sabía que decirle. El dolor de la _Shimon_ lo había dejado helado. Estoico y de piedra.

-Enma-chan…yo, lo lamento…

-Yo también.-dijo abriendo la puerta.

Y así, dieron por finalizada su conversación. Ya no había más cosas que decir, todo estaba aclarado y bien calculado. Solo les quedaba ejecutar su _"malicioso"_ plan.

Todos abajo esperaban con interés la noticia que el _dúo-hyper_ les tenía.

…

Todos se encontraban en la acogedora sala de estar del _Décimo Vongola._ Él cielo les había pedido hacía un par de días que se reunieran en su casa, tenía la intención de darles una importante noticia junto a la líder de los _Shimon._

Habían pasado varios años desde la batalla de la maldición de los _Arcobaleno._ Exactamente, cuatro años. Esos últimos años habían sido realmente tranquilos y pacíficos para la suerte y alegría de Tsuna. No es que no hubiera peleas o disputas con otras familias o grupos, pero simplemente, no eran tan fuertes como las otras familias con las que habían tenido que lidiar en el pasado. Por lo tanto, no eran rival para la mafia más poderosa del mundo. _La Familia Vongola._

En cuatro años habían pasado muchas cosas;

Debido a que los _Arcobaleno_ habían recuperado sus cuerpos, Lal y Colonnello habían decidido casarse inmediatamente, mientras que el resto había decidido seguir con su vida justo como era antes de la _Maldición._ Iemitsu pasaba más tiempo con su hijo y esposa. Dino y Bianchi se habían unido en matrimonio después de que el _escorpión venenoso_ descubriera sus sentimientos por el líder de la familia _Cavallone,_ y ahora tenían un pequeño niño de casi dos años idéntico a Dino, al cual, llamaron Marco. Reborn seguía siendo el tutor de Tsuna, después de todo, el castaño aún no tomaba el mando de la familia, pero eso sí, sus entrenamientos ahora eran mucho más espartanos y rudos que antes para la mala suerte de Tsuna. Xanxus había aprendido a convivir un poco con Tsuna, por petición del _Noveno_ , y en consecuencia, los guardianes de Tsuna y _Los Varia_ ahora tenían una relación más cordial. Lambo e I-pin habían comenzado asistir a la primaria y por imposible que pareciera, Lambo había dejado de usar su traje de vaca. Fuuta se había convertido en un apuesto adolescente de 14 años, pero aún seguía jugando con los niños a pesar de su edad. Ryohei había comenzado una relación de hace más de dos años con Kurokawa Hana, la cual terminó en un joven matrimonio. Haru había superado a Tsuna hacía varios años, entendiendo que su amor por el castaño era solo una infantil admiración, incluso, ahora tenía una relación de tres años con el guardián más fuerte, _Hibari Kyoya,_ quien ya no era más el prefecto de la secundaria _Namimori_ , pero que aún seguía mordiendo hasta la muerte a los herbívoros que se atrevían a perturbar la calma de su bella y amada ciudad. La nube había cambiado un poco con los años, seguía odiando el amontonamiento de herbívoros, y seguía resistiéndose a ir a las reuniones con los _Vongola,_ pero por amor a su novia, aceptaba ir aunque no fuera algo de su agrado. Amaba demasiado a esa herbívora que a veces tenía pequeños episodios de carnívora. La suerte para los _Shimon_ había cambiado, muchos fuertes y poderosos mafiosos habían decidido unírseles, y debido a esto, el grupo crecía más y más. _La familia Shimon_ volvía a tener el renombre y popularidad que tenía en los tiempos de _primo._ Fama que siempre debió tener. Mukuro seguía con sus compañeros de Kokuyo, pero prestaba su fuerza a _Vongola_ cuando era necesario, y aunque suene apresurado, y a pesar de ser bastante joven, se había casado con Chrome, no deseaba a volver a separarse de la pelimorado. Irie Shoichi y Spanner se habían unido más a la familia de Tsunayoshi, ocupando ambos un importante puesto en _Vongola_ y en el grupo de amigos de Tsuna _._ Byakuran y su grupo, junto con Yuni y el _Giglio Nero,_ seguían teniendo una fuerte relación entre ellos al igual que con _Vongola._ Y el suceso más increíble, pero que al final todos se esperaban, era el reciente noviazgo de Gokudera y Yamamoto. Todos sabían que esos dos a pesar de sus diferencias iban a terminar juntos.

-Tsuna-san y Enma-chan ya tardaron demasiado. ¿No creen?

La noticia le tenía demasiado ansiosa. ¿Qué era tan importante para que reunieran a todos? Ella tenía una idea, pero no quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Aun no quería emocionarse.

Gokudera en ese momento entró a la habitación.- _Juudaime_ dijo que bajarían en unos minutos.-contó mientras tomaba un lugar junto a su novia.

-Ese _dame-Tsuna._ ¿Qué se cree para tardarse así y hacerme perder mi valioso tiempo?-y por sorprendente que esto fuera, ni siquiera Reborn. El mejor _hitman_ del mundo y el más fuerte de los ex a _rcobaleno_ , sabía lo que su alumno y mejor amiga traían entre manos.

 _Vaya sorpresa que se llevaría._

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más antes de que Tsuna y Enma bajaran.

-Kufufufufufu.-la risa de la niebla no se hizo esperar.-Al fin bajan, joven _Vongola,_ Sawada Tsunayoshi. Princesa _Shimon,_ Kozato Enma...

-¡Sawada! ¡¿Para qué nos convocaste aquí?! Espero que sea para que nos des una noticia ¡Extrema!

Ryohei se colocó frente a ellos con llamas en los ojos.

-¡Estúpido cabeza de césped! ¡Deja en paz a _Juudaime_!

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! ¡Cabeza de pulpo!

-Gokudera-kun, Onii-san. No es necesario que peleen... -interfirió.

En pocos minutos todo se volvió un caos.

Lambo se unió a Ryohei, peleando ambos con Gokudera. Yamamoto, Fuuta e I-pin intentaban calmar la pelea de los tres guardianes. Koyo, Julie y Belphegor se burlaban sin pena de la tormenta, del sol y del rayo, mientras que Shittopi-chan ignoraba a todos por sus aros flotantes. Adelheid, Fon, Lal y Basil solo soltaron un largo y cansado suspiro. Kyoko miraba un punto indefinido de la pared. Mukuro y Byakuran solo reían divertidos por la situación. Yuni solo observaba preocupada. A Xanxus y Hibari se les podía ver emanando un aura asesina por él escandalo armado, y a Haru soltando asustada un _Hahi_ al ver a su novio con ganas de morder a alguien hasta la muerte. Lussuria desde su asiento no dejaba de canturrear lo lindo que se veía el guardián del sol enojado, y Shoichi no dejaba de rogarle a Spanner que ayudará a Takeni a calmar a los guardianes de Tsunayoshi.

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó por todo el lugar… _un disparo_ fue la razón del sonoro estallido.

Reborn sostenía su arma con la mano derecha hacia arriba, seguía presionando fuertemente el gatillo. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente cerrados y su ceño levemente fruncido. Un hoyo se podía apreciar en el techo. Todos al ver al asesino en esa posición decidieron guardar silencio y regresar a sus lugares. No querían volver a hacerlo enojar.

-¿Ya terminaron?

Un silencio sepulcral fue la respuesta.

- _Dame-Tsuna, Dame-Enma_. Tienen la palabra ahora.-con gracia guardo su pistola y volvió a su asiento.-Aprovéchenla bien.-dictó.

-¡Hai!-fue lo único que dijeron ambos. Asustados y conteniendo sus chillidos por la demoniaca voz.

Enma y Tsuna se miraron entre sí para darse valor el uno al otro. Tomaron un poco de aire hasta llenar bien sus pulmones y luego volvieron a fijar su mirada en el otro. Pensaban lo mismo, Tsuna era el que debía de dar la _"gran"_ y _"maravillosa"_ noticia.

Tsunayoshi se armó de valor, ignorando los fuertes latidos de su corazón y la sangre que comenzaba a acumulársele en sus mejillas. Mirando a todos los presentes y tomando sorpresivamente a Enma de la mano, declaró…

-¡Enma-chan y yo somos novios!

Y la bomba, estalló.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé…**

 **Todos deben de estar preguntándose;**

 **¿Por qué rayos está publicando una nueva historia si aún no ha terminado las otras qué tiene? :v**

 **Soy una irresponsable en todos los sentidos, lo sé:c Pero es que cuando me viene la inspiración simplemente no puedo ignorarlo, y lo de haya arriba es lo que salió u.u ¿Y qué les pareció él capítulo?**

 **Pero tengo buenas noticias, (creo). Esperó volver a publicar en mis otras historias entre la semana que viene y la que sigue, (así que estén atentos) cx**

 **Sin nada más que decir, me despido uwu/**

 **¡Sayonara!**


	2. Tenemos una relación

_Enma y Tsuna se miraron entre sí para darse valor el uno al otro. Tomaron un poco de aire hasta llenar bien sus pulmones y luego volvieron a fijar su mirada en el otro. Pensaban lo mismo, Tsuna era el que debía de dar la "gran" y "maravillosa" noticia._

 _Tsunayoshi se armó de valor, ignorando los fuertes latidos de su corazón y la sangre que comenzaba a acumulársele en sus mejillas. Mirando a todos los presentes y tomando sorpresivamente a Enma de la mano, declaró…_

 _-Enma-chan y yo somos novios._

 _Y la bomba, estalló._

* * *

 _ **Objetivo 2**_

 _ **Tenemos una relación**_

" _ **Porque te amo aunque tú no me ames"**_

* * *

Ya habían pasado más de dos meses desde la confesión de Tsuna, y ya todos se habían acostumbrado a la peculiar relación sentimental que mantenían los dos jefes de las familias mafiosas más poderosas del mundo. Para todos, el noviazgo de Tsuna y Enma parecía de ensueño. La química de ambos era perfecta. Se complementaban mutuamente. Salían juntos a cualquier lugar; con sus amigos, con la familia de Tsuna, a eventos relacionados con el mundo de la mafia, y a pesar de no ser una verdadera pareja, sabían comportarse como una. Cosas tan sencillas como tomarse de las manos, sonreírse, y abrazarse, les salían de forma natural y genuina.

-No tienes que acompañarme a mi casa, Tsuna-kun.-dijo al ver al castaño colarse a su lado después de salir de la casa de este. Habían pasado la tarde juntos jugando video juegos.-Recuerda que en realidad no somos novios.

-Lo sé, pero es bastante tarde, y no quiero que te pase nada.-le contestó mientras le sonreía.

El sonrojo de Enma no tardó en aparecer. Las palabras de Tsunayoshi habían sonado tan sinceras, tan dulces, que su corazón empezaba a querer salírsele del pecho. Tsuna era el chico más amable y puro que había conocido en su vida, siempre preocupándose por los demás. Enma simplemente no entendía como Sasagawa Kyoko no podía enamorarse de él.

-Por cierto, Tsuna-kun. ¿No has notado algún cambio en Kyoko-san?-preguntó para acabar con el silencio que se había formado después de las palabras del castaño.

-Bueno, en realidad…creo que sí.-soltó.

El corazón de Enma se estrujó. Lo que más temía comenzaba a cumplirse.

-¿E-Enserio? Bien por ti, Tsuna-kun.-ella no deseaba sonreír en ese momento, pero aun así lo hizo. No podía permitirse que él la descubriera. No podía arruinar su amistad.

-¿Verdad?-Tsuna sonrió de forma deslumbrante, mostrando así, todo lo que sentía por la hermana de Ryohei.-Empiezo a creer que tal vez si puedo llegar a gustarle…Enma-chan, si algún día tengo la oportunidad de salir con Kyoko-chan, seré el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Ella sentía un nudo en la garganta, quería llorar y gritar. Conocía muy bien los sentimientos de Tsuna por la pelicorto, y escucharlo de él era aún más tormentoso que solo saberlo. Era una sensación desgarradora y lúgubre.

-¿Qué cambios notaste?

-Pues, últimamente me llama a mí celular todas las noches, y nos quedamos conversando hasta altas horas de la madrugada.-la sonrisa boba que puso el chico la hizo sentir aún más deprimida.-Además, ahora me sonríe más que antes.

-Eso es grandioso.-dijo sin muchas ganas.

-Lo sé. Enma-chan, ya verás que Kyoko-chan pronto se enamorará de mí, y así lograremos terminar con esto.

 _-Pero yo no quiero que esto termine, Tsuna-kun_.-murmuró para ella misma.

…

-Buenos días, Tsu-kun. ¿Dormiste bien?-preguntó Nana al ver a su hijo bajar las escaleras.

-Buenos días, mamá. Sí, dormí bien, aunque me acosté un poco tarde.-decía mientras se tallaba los ojos.-Adelheid-san me invitó a cenar cuando dejé a Enma-chan y no pude negarme.

Tomó asiento en la mesa.

-Enma-chan es una chica encantadora.-confesó la castaña, Enma siempre le había parecido la mejor opción para su hijo. Le tenía un cariño especial que no sabía de donde había surgido.- ¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto que lo es, mamá.

Se sentía un miserable al mentirle a su madre de esa manera. Nana le tenía un gran afecto a Enma, y Tsuna sabía que la amaba como a una hija. Desde antes que empezaran con su siniestro y lunático plan, Nana ya había adoptado a Enma. La castaña le había enseñado muchas cosas a la pequeña pelirroja; Le había enseñado a cocinar, a coser correctamente, e incluso, le había dado unos cuantos consejos para que se viera más femenina.

-No puedo esperar a que se casen.-Tsuna tragó duro.-sé que ambos aún son unos niños, pero solo imagínalo…Enma-chan con un hermoso vestido color perla estilo princesa, y tú con un elegante traje negro y con corbata...-la señora Sawada soltó un suspiro en forma soñadora.-sería un sueño hecho realidad. ¿No lo crees, Tsu-kun?

Tsunayoshi se quedó estático, el corazón de su madre se haría pedazos cuando él acabara su relación con Enma.

No estaba seguro de querer cargar con esa penitencia.

-Sí, pero, ¿no es un poco extremo pensar en eso ahora, mamá? Enma-chan y yo apenas tenemos diecinueve años.-comentó mirando sin emoción su desayuno.

-Definitivamente no es algo extremo.-se apresuró a contestar la mujer.-Tsu-kun...-dijo mientras se sentaba con él a la mesa.-cuando amas a una persona y formas una relación íntima con ella, este tipo de cosas no son extremas o apresuradas. Cuando amas a una persona solo piensas en pasar el resto de tu vida con ella.

-Mamá yo…-intentó hablar el capo.

-No tienes nada que decir, Tsu-kun. Yo sé que amas a Enma-chan más de lo que tú crees.

-¿A q-qué te refieres?-preguntó temeroso.

-Eso es algo que tienes que descubrir por ti mismo, Tsu-kun…- le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa que generó una serie de incógnitas en la mente del castaño.

…

 _-¿Una fiesta dice, Reborn-san?_

 _-Así es Gokudera.-contestó.-La fiesta se llevará a cabo en una mansión a las afueras de Namimori. Es importante que todos estén ahí._

-Reborn-san dice que es importante que todos estemos presentes. Quizá nos presenten a un nuevo aliado, Juudaime.-contó la tormenta.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí, casi siempre esto sucede en ese tipo de eventos.-dijo mirando hacia atrás, donde venían Takeni y Enma platicando alegremente.- ¿Cómo va su relación con Enma?

-¿E-Eh?-tartamudeó.-Bien, muy bien. ¿Y la tuya, Gokudera-kun?-su amigo lo había tomado por sorpresa.

A Gokudera se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¡Excelente! Juudaime, debo admitir que al principio no sabía cómo manejar este tipo de cosas, pero poco a poco comencé a aprender.

-Me alegro por ustedes, Gokudera-kun.-Tsuna admiraba la relación que llevaban sus guardianes. El amor y cariño que ambos se tenían era percibido fácilmente por cualquier persona a pesar de las grandes diferencias que ambos profesaban. Esperaba algún día tener ese tipo de relación con Kyoko.- ¿Y cuándo será la dichosa fiesta?

Gokudera lo pensó un poco, recordando la fecha que le había dicho el _hitman._

-Dentro de un mes. Eso fue lo que dijo Reborn-san.

…

Tsuna se encontraba en una tienda de regalos. Su madre le había encargado comprar algunas cosas para la cena de esa noche, ya que deseaba preparar algo especial. Había pasado por varias tiendas, buscando cada cosa que necesitaba para Nana. Tardó casi tres horas en encontrar todo, pero lo logró. De vuelta a su casa, se topó con una tienda de regalos que mostraba en una de sus vitrinas un pequeño pero hermoso oso de peluche de color rojo sangre, le recordó demasiado a Enma, y por alguna extraña razón, deseo entrar a la tienda. Fue directo hacia donde se encontraba el oso de peluche que tanto le había llamado la atención. Lo tomó, y pudo observarlo con más detenimiento. En efecto, ese oso le recordaba demasiado a Enma, a su cabello y a sus ojos, que a su parecer, eran realmente hermosos. Meditó un poco en si debía comprarlo, no estaba saliendo con Enma en verdad, pero el oso parecía gritarle que lo comprara para ella.

- _Un regalo de amigos.-_ fue lo que pensó.

Se dirigió al mostrador, y una señora de aparentemente unos 60 años de edad, fue quien lo atendió.

-¿Un regalo para su novia, joven?-Tsuna se sonrojó un poco. Aun no se acostumbraba totalmente a ese tipo de comentarios por parte de las demás personas.

-Sí.

La señora rio por la actitud de Tsuna.

-Es un oso muy bonito. Le gustará.-predijo la mujer.- ¿Le gustaría que lo envolviera para regalo?

Lo pensó un poco, si se lo iba a regalar a la pelirroja, tenía que tener una buena presentación.

-Amm…sí.

La señora tomó una caja de color verde claro y depositó suavemente el oso en ella, cubriéndolo con una capa de papel china, cuando colocó la tapa, decoró la caja con dos listones de color dorado.

-Waah.-soltó sorprendido.-Le quedó muy bonito.

-Gracias.

El castaño pagó y salió de la tienda. Caminaba sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor. No entendía, pero deseaba con ansias ver la sonrisa que se formaría en el rostro de Enma cuando viera el oso de peluche. Últimamente había descubierto que las sonrisas que le brindaba la ojirubí, eran de las cosas más placenteras que disfrutaba en su vida.

-Tsuna-kun.

-¿Kyoko-chan?

La chica se paró frente a él.

-¿Te encuentras de compras?-preguntó al verlo con varias bolsas.- ¿Ese es un regalo para tu madre, Tsuna-kun?

Tsuna tardó en responder, aún padecía de quedarse estoico al tener la plena atención de la castaña sobre él.

-En realidad acabo de terminar.-contestó después de haber salido de su trance.-Y el regalo, en realidad es para Enma-chan.

-Ya veo, espero que le guste.

Un pequeño silencio se formó.

-Yo iba de camino a la cafetería que está a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme, Tsuna-kun?

Creyó que esto era un sueño. Al parecer Sasagawa Kyoko lo estaba invitando a una especie de cita.

-Amm…claro. Aún tengo tiempo.-contestó a la invitación.

-Vamos entonces.-dijo colándose al lado del _Vongola_ y ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

…

-Es bueno verte de nuevo, Tsuna.-el capo se encontraba acostado en el sofá cuando su autoproclamado hermano mayor apareció frente a él.

-¡Dino-san! ¿Qué haces aquí?-se acercó rápidamente al rubio.

-Y no te olvides de nosotros.-dijo Bianchi entrando por la puerta de la sala con un pequeño niño en brazos idéntico a Dino.

-Tsuna-niichan.-canturreó el pequeño mientras estiraba los brazos hacia el castaño.

-Marco.-saludó.

El décimo tomó al niño entre sus brazos.-Has crecido en estos meses.

-Dino-kun, Bianchi-chan.

Nana se acercó a la pareja para brindarles un abrazo a ambos, después de saludar a sus dos "hijos", se dirigió al más pequeño y le dio un tierno beso a lo que Marco respondió con una sonrisa. Enma, quien también se encontraba ahí, salió de la cocina para saludar a los recién llegados.

-Pensamos en quedarnos hasta unos días después de la fiesta.-dijo el _Cavallone._

El rubio y el castaño se encontraban tranquilamente en la sala de la casa mientras que Nana, Enma, Bianchi y Fuuta jugaban con los niños en el patio.

-Aún faltan tres semanas para eso, ¿cierto? Entonces estarán por un buen tiempo.-concluyó.-eso me alegra.

Ambos probaron un poco de la tarta que había hecho Nana. Saboreándola con lentitud.

-Así que el _caballo salvaje_ ha vuelto.

Iemitsu se había colado a la tranquila plática que mantenían ambos jefes.

-¡Papá! ¡¿De dónde apareciste?!-gritó Tsuna.

-Hoy quise llegar temprano para cenar con mi querida familia.

Dino rio por la respuesta y a Tsuna le cayó una gotita por la sien.

-Además, no he tenido mucho tiempo para poder hablar con mi adorable hija.

El décimo pestañeó un par de veces, no pareció entender lo de _adorable hija_ a la primera, pero luego entendió a lo que se refería su padre.

-¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte a Enma-chan!-le advirtió, apuntándole severamente con su tenedor.

Iemitsu rió por la respuesta.-Oh, vamos hijo. No seas celoso.-dijo al momento que le pasaba un brazo por el cuello.-Enma-chan no puede ser solo para ti, Tsuna.-se le colorearon las mejillas.

- _Más bien tengo miedo de que la asustes con alguna de tus locuras._ -pensó.- ¡Papá! ¡Ya suéltame!

…

-Waah, Enma, te ves increíblemente hermosa.-elogió Takeni. Observando anonadada a su amiga, que estaba envuelta en un vestido largo de noche color verde turquesa con destellos dorados y, entallado firmemente a la cintura.

Enma puso suma atención en su imagen en el reflejo del espejo que se encontraba en ese cuarto.

-No lo sé.-murmuró.-Es muy descubierto de la parte de arriba.

-¡¿Pero qué cosas dices?!-gritó Haru, alterada por la poca fe que daba a su amiga a su propia imagen.-Enma-chan, este vestido te queda espectacular.

-Ese vestido te hace ver hermosa.-dijo Nana, entrando por la puerta.-Yo creo que deberías usar ese para el día de la fiesta.-opinó.-A Tsu-kun le encantará.

Enma enrojeció por el cumplido y el resto de las palabras de la señora Sawada. ¿Realmente se veía hermosa? No lo creía. Ella siempre había tenido una autoestima que se arrastraba por los suelos, incluso, por el mismísimo centro de la tierra, debido a todos los insultos y maltratos que había recibido durante todo el estrecho trayecto de su vida.

-No estoy muy segura, mejor debería buscar otro…

-Enma-chan, escúchame.-ofreció con voz suave la mujer castaña.-No debes tener miedo de mostrar tu belleza. Yo sé que has pasado por muchas cosas y…por muchas personas.-Enma se mordió levemente el labio, ¿qué tanto sabia Nana?-Sin embargo, a pesar de todas esas malas experiencias, tú debes ser fuerte y, no tener miedo de lo que los demás piensen. ¿De acuerdo?-preguntó al momento en que la envolvía en un cálido y maternal abrazo.

-De acuerdo.-repitió la pelirroja mientras una traicionera lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

…

-¿Esto es para mí?

Enma no daba crédito a lo que veía. Tsunayoshi frente a ella se encontraba sosteniendo una caja de color verde con un llamativo moño del color del sol, y para acabar de rematar la increíble y extraña situación, el tímido chico se encontraba mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa y un intenso color manzana por todas las mejillas.

La Shimon tomó el artilugio en sus manos, lo sostuvo con delicadeza, con miedo de romper ese hermoso momento, que al parecer, apuntaba de ser real, tan real como las ilusiones de Mukuro.

-Es un obsequio, un obsequio de amigos.-precisó.

Eso le lanzó una daga al corazón. Sin embargo, lo dejó pasar, ya se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de ataques por parte del capo.

-Gracias.

…

-Lo siento, Sawada.-dijo Adelheid.-Enma no está. Fue con el niñato de Skull a alimentar a los gatos del puente. Si quieres, puedo dejarle un recado por ti.-ofreció.

Tsuna apretó con fuerza uno de los tirantes de su mochila, se sintió un poco incómodo de que Enma fuera a solas con el _Arcobaleno_ de la nube. Celos de amigo, fue lo que pensó.

-No, está bien. ¿Me dejarías dejarle una nota en su alcoba?

-Por supuesto.-accedió, dándole paso para que subiera al cuarto de la pelirroja.

Subió escaleras arriba y abrió la puerta con cuidado. Vio con detenimiento el cuarto de su amiga, no hace mucho que había estado allí, y seguía tan desordenado como el suyo. Sonrió para sí mismo, ese era otro detalle en el que se parecían. Dejó la nota de que había venido sobre su mesa de noche.

-Gracias.-dijo cuando bajó de las escaleras. Adelheid asintió.

…

-Odio este tipo de eventos.-concluyó Mukuro.-Son tan aburridos.

-Mukuro-sama.-habló tenuemente la joven pelimorado.-No debería de decir eso. El anfitrión podría escucharlo.

-Chrome tiene razón. Abstente de esos comentarios, Mukuro.

El mencionado chasqueó la lengua.

-Como quieras, _Arcobaleno._

-Bien, todos ustedes pueden ir a donde quieran.-permitió Reborn.-Conocerán a la familia que organizó esta fiesta cuando la noche avance más. ¿Entendido?

Todos los jóvenes asintieron y se apartaron de allí. Haru arrastró a Hibari hacía uno de los salones del lado este de la mansión, alegando que deseaba ver los retratos de esa familia para ver si obtenía al menos un poco de inspiración para sus diseños. El pelinegro sólo se dejó hacer. Chrome y Mukuro fueron a pasear por ahí. Lambo, I-pin, y Fuuta, se concentraron en ir hacia la mesa de los bocadillos, que presentaba un excelsa categoría de manjares y delicias a los ojos de los más pequeños. Ryohei y Hana decidieron ir a una de las recepciones para poder tener un poco de tiempo a solas. Shoichi y Spanner fueron a recorrer la mansión en busca de algún defecto arquitectónico que esta pudiera tener. Takeni y Gokudera decidieron pasear por las canchas de beisbol, petición hecha por parte de la lluvia. Tsuna y Enma por su parte prefirieron recorrer los extensos jardines.

…

Como lo suponían, la razón de esa fiesta fue para tener un aliado más por parte de los _Vongola._ La fiesta avanzó con lentitud, pero era agradable. Después de dar a conocer su alianza con la nueva familia, la fiesta continúo como había empezado. Enma, que era más débil para ese tipo de eventos, prefirió irse, dejando que sus guardianes, los de Tsuna y sus demás amigos siguieran disfrutando del ostentoso evento. El castaño, como buen _"novio"_ que era, decidió seguir a Enma y asegurarse que llegara a salvo a su casa.

-¿Estás segura, Enma?-preguntaron preocupados Rauji y Adelheid.-Si quieres nosotros podemos acompañarte.

Enma negó.

-No se preocupen. Ustedes sigan divirtiéndose, además, ustedes siempre están cuidándome.-contestó mientras les sonreía.

-Adelheid-san, Rauji. Si no les molesta, yo puedo acompañar a Enma.-ofreció Tsuna, quien también tenía baja tolerancia a ese tipo de eventos.

Los guardianes cruzaron miradas y lo pensaron por un instante.

-No lo sé.

-Oh, vamos, Adel-chan.-Julie le había rodeado con su brazo.-Deja que Enma se vaya, debes de dejar de ser tan protectora con ella.-soltó despues de darle un gran sorbo a su bebida.

-Julie tiene razón.-apoyó Shittopi-chan.-Eres muy protectora.

Lo volvió meditar. Miró de reojo a Rauji y Koyo, ambos asintieron.

-Está bien.-aceptó a regañadientes.-Pero cuídate.

Enma asintió y se dejó guiar por la mano de Tsunayoshi. Se despidieron de Reborn y de los guardianes de Tsunayoshi y fueron en busca del chofer que los trajo.

…

-No veo a Leo-san.-los jefes buscaban entre la multitud de limosinas al conductor.

-Yo tampoco.-contestó Enma.

-Son demasiadas limosinas, por eso detesto estas fiestas.

-Podrías llamarle para localizarle.-dijo la pelirroja.

-¡Es verdad!-comenzó a revisarse los bolsillos de su traje.- _Maldición.-_ pensó.-Olvide mi celular en casa.

-¿Y si caminamos?-preguntó.- No es mucha distancia.

A Tsuna se le iluminó el rostro.-Es buena idea…mejor que volver a esa fiesta.

Caminaron a paso lento, cada uno iba en sus propias ensoñaciones. Perdidos y atrapados en sus pensamientos. Aún faltaban unos treinta minutos para llegar a la casa de Tsuna y poder llamar un taxi para Enma. Las nubes comenzaron a formarse de manera sigilosa para poder pasar desapercibidas por los jóvenes jefes. Ninguno se dio cuenta de que una tormenta estaba a punto de caerles encima sin pena o misericordia. La lluvia descendió sobre ellos, envolviéndolos en un manto de gotas cristalinas que les empapó la ropa en el momento. Ambos chicos corrieron al lugar que les ofrecía mejor protección de la tormenta. Un pequeño edificio abandonado que se asomaba por la primera calle que vislumbraron, que al parecer, por el cartel envejecido que se mostraba en la entrada, en sus tiempos de gloria servía para vender zapatos.

-Hay goteras aquí.-dijo Tsuna al sentir que aún se mojaba.-Será mejor buscar otro cuarto donde resguardarnos.

Enma lo siguió en silencio.

Ambos subieron con cuidado las escaleras que se encontraban al fondo del piso de abajo. Tsuna tomó a Enma de la mano para cuidar de que no se resbalara. La pelirroja enrojeció por el acto y, Tsunayoshi también. Caminaban en silencio por la penumbra de ese edificio, sin más ruido que el de sus corazones agitándose por la incertidumbre. Dieron con un cuarto que al parecer era la ex oficina del jefe de aquella tienda, se adentraron en ella y se aseguraron de que no hubiera alguna gotera o espacio por donde el agua lograre colarse. Viendo que el lugar les servía, se dispusieron a buscar algo para poder encender un poco de fuego, debido a que el edificio era bastante viejo, una chimenea se encontraba allí. Tsuna buscó por los cajones del escritorio que estaba al fondo, encontró unos fósforos, los cuales eran suficientes para su cometido. Enma, por otro lado, buscaba algo que les sirviera para que ambos entraran un poco en calor, tanto ella como Tsuna se encontraban completamente mojados, y por lo tanto, titiritaban de frio. Fisgoneó en las cajas que se encontraban cerca de la puerta de acceso y, para su suerte, encontró unas cuantas mantas llenas de polvo, suficiente para arropar a cada uno.

-Ten.-dijo ofreciéndole una manta a Tsuna, quien ya había logrado encender la chimenea y se calentaba las manos con cautela de no quemarse por acercarse de más.

-Gracias.-la chica se sentó a su lado.

-Presiento que esto va para rato.-concluyó el castaño al escuchar como la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza el edificio.

Se quedaron en silencio, intentando perderse en sus pensamientos pero sin lograrlo. Ambos solo tenían a alguien en la mente, la persona que se encontraba a su lado en ese momento.

Tsunayoshi no podía apartar su vista de ella, simplemente la imagen de Kozato Enma en ese momento le parecía una inalcanzable y bella visión. Una visión angelical. Él siempre había sabido que su mejor amiga era una chica hermosa, a pesar de que esta no lo supiera. Y justo en ese momento, podía observar con más detenimiento y lentitud, la belleza de la que era acreedora. Su cabello rojo, sus ojos color rubí, sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas…sus labios. No reparó en que estaba pensando muy íntimamente de su amiga. Sólo lo pensaba y sentía, y ya. Tampoco reparó en que comenzaba a acortar la pequeña distancia que los unía, y mucho menos reparó en que tomaba a su mejor amiga del mentón para acercar sus labios y besarla sin siquiera ella poder objetar. Después de besarse, ambos se miraron directo a los ojos, se encontraban abrazados, sonrojados, y sus corazones no dejaban de palpitar con fiereza, ambos querían lo mismo. Volvieron a unir sus labios con anhelo. Ambos sabían que esa noche solo iba a pertenecer a ellos dos y a nadie más.

 _Continuará._

* * *

 **Reviews**

 ***cabillitaconcrema-dono:** Enma! Si… Oc no :v (Saludos, lamento no actualizar con frecuencia).

 ***Sarajime:** Holac: Gracias por tu interés, he aquí la continuación. (Enserio lamento la tardanza).

 ***Nikopelucas:** ¿Yaoi? No:c Chale. Es genderbender, pero bueno. Ya lista la continuación:)

 ***Guest:** ¡Gracias! :3 Tu presentimiento es acertado, lastimosamente.

 **Gracias a aquellos que siguen y agregaron a favoritos esta humilde historia.**

 **¡Sayonara! n.n**


End file.
